


Robert shouldn't be allowed near sweets

by pixelbluejay



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Sneaky Bastard, but also kinda sexual, dadsona is actually not okay, kinda fluffy?, lmao woah, lollipop, oh lollipop, robert you know what youre doing, sexual lollipops?, this poor man is in shambles please keep sweets away from robert, what have you done, youre damn right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelbluejay/pseuds/pixelbluejay
Summary: in which dadsona{you} has trouble dealing with robert when he has a lollipop-------------------------------------------------------------------i saw fanart and i had the idea don't kill mE- i havent written proper fanfic in years so pls spare me fandom





	Robert shouldn't be allowed near sweets

**Author's Note:**

> d/n means dadsonas name, rip
> 
> also robert may be out of character since i've never written him or a character like him before so i'm rEEALLLY SORRY TO THE HARDCORE FANS DHJDKHK
> 
> also its late so soRRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORSHJKHDK

After Amandas party, and your talk with Robert you guys had agreed upon staying as friends until he was ready, but that party was so long ago, over six months ago. Robert may of been bettering himself, and he was doing a really good job, you and Mary would talk about it like two proud parents before the taller male swatted you both, but that didn't mean you two didn't occasionally flirt. It was just that, the ocassional suggestive sentence or over the line compliment but it seemed to keep you both going.

Now, today you two were spending time together at your house, Amanda was out with her friends for the entire weekend, it's not like it would be an issue if she wasn't though, her and Robert got on extremely well, which took both of you by surprise. Robert had convinced you to sit down and watch some murder mystery documentaries and in all fairness you really enjoyed them, but you only agreed to do so if he would sit down and watch some of the shows you enjoyed. 

Snacks was of course one of the first things to come up, you had various crisps and microwave popcorn in your cupboard but Robert settled on a bag of assorted sweets which you couldn't really blame him for. Now, you may have realised somewhere along the way that letting him have that bag was not the best idea. Why, you may ask? Well, you didn't know if it was just habit or absent-mindedness but Robert tended to play with things in his mouth.

You realised this when he whipped out a strawberry flavoured hard boiled lollipop and 'oh dear god this is the end of me'.

Maximum effort went into you not letting it distract you, not letting yourself lose focus of the genuinely interesting documentary, but goddamnit the choice was up of crime documentary or the guy you have a deep interests ins mouth and you already knew that maximum effort was not going to be enough to save you this time. Thankfully, Robert was easily sucked into these types of shows so your subtle but long drawn glances went unnoticed, if you could do this now while he was absolutely focused elsewhere then you wouldnt have to worry about it when it was the turn of your own show.

Maybe you had always been the observant type of person, it seemed like you had, Alex had always said so anyway, always pointing out finer details. This time though, it seemed to be cursing on you, a small whip of a 'fuck you' from the universe, you gently cursed whatever powers that be in your head, dragging your eyes back to the tv. Didn't last long though, they soon wandered back to the damn sweet.

Robert seemed to be just basically toying with it, in a way so it would only slowly be worn down by his tongue, therefore making it last longer. You made mental note of some of the details, his tongue seemed to roll over it slowly, then pause and just sort of keep it there? Or suck on it, lord knows. He was oddly silent with it though which brought up the brilliant thought of 'not his first rodeo', which made you bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing, man you were the funniest guy. 

His eyes flickered ever so slightly away from the tv and you had never whipped your gaze back to one area so fast in your entire life. You didn't glance at him, you refocused on the tv, man you had no idea what was going on, it's not like you cared too much more anyway, your mind was very much focused on Robert Smalls damned tongue. You thought about it though, spacing out a little. If moving his tongue in that motion was natural enough he could probably do it on many other things, not neccesarely dirty things...but you know....a dicks a dick, bro. You were drawn out into a long string of scenarios, scenarios that were a lot more lewd then you though they would be, which was not what you wanted when sitting right next to the guy that those lewd fantasies were about. 

A bang from the documentary snapped you out of your fantasy train "Shit, dude" you exclaimed as you glanced at the show properly  
Robert chuckled "Gunshot too loud?" he commented and you huffed a little and rolled your eyes  
"I'm good, I'm good" You snorted. 

You attempted to continue your subtle glance but before the show was over he absolutely caught you one time but he didn't comment so hopefully he thought it was just a misunderstanding? God you hoped so.

As the documentary came to a close Robert stood up and stretched "I'm getting a drink, you need anything?"  
You just shrugged "Eh, i'm okay" 

He went over to glide past the kitchen counter and finally got to the fridge, pulling out a carton of smooth orange juice and pouring a large glass, you turned back to the tv and started to fiddle to get your own show episode up and ready to play but you shuddered and were halted by a loud popping sound coming from the kitchen. That FUCKING lollipop. You let your gaze side shift to see robert was leant against the counter, stick in his hand as about half a lolly remained, he caught your gaze though, so resistance was futile.

Turning your whole body on the sofa, you held his gaze skeptically, he smirked. "and what is that look for?" you snorted

He shrugged "what look?" he murmured innocently, but he started slipping his tongue out of his mouth to play around with the sweet, while it was still in his hand and goddamnit you knew you were fucked at this point. Your eyes narrowed in attempt to ground your literally screaming mind.

"You know what look, asshole, quit it" It was supposed to come off as firm but it just sounded like a very fake attempt at being in charge.

"No, I don't think i do, You'll have to explain it to me~" Robert hummed, innocent as ever, crafty bastard. He may be good at bullshitting but this was not one of those moments, he slowly lapped at the lolly as if it was the most innocent thing in the world, and it probably was but not in this context and certainly not to you. You pulled the blanket closer around you with a shakey exhale. Unfortunately for you, your eyes remained on your love interest as he decided to kiss and lick at the sweet pretty damn provocatively to the point where your mind was in a stage of possible meltdown. 

"Rob, you better stop that." You pointed a finger and waggled it in mock dissapproval. Robert just shrugged and let his eyes wander around nonchalantly.

"Not if you like it so much d/n" He chuckled and a small heat rose to your cheeks

"What if i hate it?" You countered, in a pretty weak attempt of defence.

"You're blushing so i highly doubt that" Roberts small smirk had turned into a grin, still teasing with the sweet. Once things started to get too..'lewd-seeming', you gathered your strength, stood up, waltzed over and slipped the sweet out of his hand, popping it in your own mouth defiantly.

"Now, we have a show to watch" Mumbling around it, you crossed your arms with your own smirk. Roberts eyebrows raised in surprise, that was one of the last things he had been expecting from you, but he couldn't complain, he knew what he had started. He smiled and ruffled your hair "Yeah yeah, c'mon cassanova" he laughed, heading back to the sofa.

That blush never did leave your face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't toooo bad, i know it was supposed to be more exciting then this.
> 
> jay cant write sexual seeming scenes 101 lmao


End file.
